


Chocolate Chip

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Malia make cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Chip

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place the Christmas following season 4. No spoilers. Written for round 3 challenge 23 'holiday prompt meme' (prompt: baking Christmas cookies) at gameofcards on LJ.

“Malia, stop!” cried Lydia, moving so her body was between the brunette and the mixing bowl.

“This is really good” said Malia, talking with her mouth full. “You should try some.”

“Ugh, no” said Lydia, wrinkling her nose in disgust. “Eating raw cookie dough is a great way to get salmonella.”

Malia gave the redhead a confused look. “It causes food poisoning.”

Malia shrugged her shoulders before reaching around the banshee to grab some more dough from the bowl. “Whatever. I survived for years eating raw deer. I doubt some raw cookie dough is going to upset my stomach.”

Lydia sighed and began placing the dough—what was left of it—on the tray she had covered with a baking sheet.

“What do you call this kind of cookie, again?” asked Malia, watching as Lydia worked at separating the dough into cookies.

“Chocolate chip” said Lydia, not looking up from her work.

“Chocolate chip” Malia repeated, trying out the sound on her tongue. “We should make these more often.”

Lydia snorted. “I think you mean _I_ should make these more often. All you’ve done so far is eat half the cookie dough.”

“That’s not true” Malia protested. “At most I ate a third of the cookie dough.”

“Anyway, if we had them all the time, then they wouldn’t be special for Christmas” said Lydia, moving to place the tray in the oven. “And I would get fat. Then you might not love me anymore.”

“Don’t be silly. How could I not love someone who makes me chocolate chip cookies?”


End file.
